bardsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Gnomes
Gnomes were once forgotten among the Races, long lost amongst the stout folk. Working through a mortal agent, Fergus managed to restore a large group of gnomes in Seawn and return the race to the world in 55 CR. Gnomes are slightly shorter than the Ædar, slimmer, and more agile. They tend to grow small beards, usually without an accompanying moustache. They usually wear leather and earth tones, decorated with crystals and gems, rather than the heavier armor of their cousins. More than anything else, gnomes love precious stones, and will go to great lengths to attain them. Gnomish society began as a theoplutocracy, a culture built on central worship of Fergus and capitalism. They consider commerce to be a divine exercise, and thus take the buying and selling of goods very seriously. Because of this, the gnomes have traveled far over the century since they're re-emergence, and their religious nature, coupled with Fergus' general altruism when it comes to the divine, has allowed the adoption of several other gods into gnomish culture, particularly Roan, Myrddin, Siyri, and Riva. Not all Gnomes, however, are wholly clerical in their faith. When the Gnomes returned, there was a druid among their number. And in the years since, the Gnomes have maintained their connection to nature. Most Gnome communities have a druid tending to the natural places. They are given their due respect as "divine gardeners", but hold no political power among Gnomish society. As a race, gnomes average between 3' 3" and 3' 9" tall. Their hair tends to be lighter tones such as blonde or light red or brown. Gnomish hair grays to white at middle age. Most stout folk consider gnomes a bit too impulsive, which isn't too far from the mark. They are excellent craftsmen and alchemists, and love making pretty things with crystals and gems and drinking pretty potions to see what they do. Game Information *Ability Score Increase. As per the Players Handbook *Age. Gnomes mature at the same rate humans do, and most are expected to settle down into an adult life by around age 30. They can live 150 to almost 200 years. *Size. Gnomes usually stand between 3 and 3-1/3 feet tall. They are much more slightly built than their Ædar cousins. Your size is Small. *Speed. As per the Players Handbook *Darkvision: As per the Players Handbook *Gnome Cunning: As per the Players Handbook *Artificer's Lore: Whenever you make an Intelligence check related to magic items or alchemical objects, you can add twice your proficiency bonus, instead of any proficiency bonus you normally apply. *Speak with Small Beasts: Through sounds and gestures, you can communicate simple ideas with Small or smaller beasts. Gnomes love animals and often keep burrowing animals like squirrels, badgers, rabbits, moles, woodpeckers, and other creatures as beloved pets. *Beast Pact: Gnomes often use beasts as messengers. You can cast the animal messenger spell on a creature with which you can communicate, using your Intelligence as the spell ability. After using this ability, you cannot use it again until you have completed a long rest. *Languages. You can speak, read, and write Searian and Khazid. Category:Races